Talk:The Joker (Batman: Arkham City)
Death Screengrab Does anyone have a screen grab of Batman carrying Joker's body? - Nx1701g 21:04, October 30, 2011 (UTC) ::That's a good question... I don't, dammit I wish I was recording my playthrough. [[User:Deadpool75|'Deadpool75: ']][[User talk:Deadpool75|''' Leave a message or die']] 03:58, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Merge Shouldn't the Arkham City pages be merged with the Arkham Asylum pages? It's the same continuity, so I don't see why we need two pages for the same character. Wierdperson31 05:19, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Why make the article one long cluttered article when they can be two separate articles that can go into more detail and link to the other? - Doomlurker 22:13, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Why make it two separate articles about the exact same character with no significant differences between the two outside of the game they appeared in? Is there a Batman (Batman Begins) and a Batman (The Dark Knight)? Is there a Batman (''Batman #1) and a Batman (Batman #2)? No. So why is there a Joker (Arkham Asylum) and a Joker (Arkham City)? If you don't want it to be cluttered, make sure it's cleaned up. If you don't want it to be long, you're on the wrong Wiki -- 22:58, November 10, 2011 (UTC) There is nothing wrong with the way they are currently laid out. And I am the head admin so suggesting "I'm at the wrong wiki" is ridiculous. They link to the other article and both articles are complete and clear. So where is the problem? - Doomlurker 23:27, November 10, 2011 (UTC) My remark about you being at the wrong wiki is directed towards your apparent desire for short articles. This Wiki is about a comic book series. It will be very difficult to keep short articles when talking about comic books, especially for one as old as Batman. Back to the point, what's wrong with the system is that it is completely inconsistent with the rest of the Wiki. If putting them both into one article is such a hard feat for you to pull off, why does Christian Bale's Batman have one page? Why isn't there a Batman (Batman Begins) and a Batman (The Dark Knight)? the problem is that there is absolutely no need for it, and it is in stark contrast with the way the rest of the Wiki is laid out. All of the other pages are split because either the actor is different or the franchise is different. The Joker is voiced by the same voice actor, and they are both part of the same franchise. There is no reason to put them as two separate articles,and keeping them as such damages any professionalism this Wiki might have. That, my dear sir, is the problem-- 02:58, November 11, 2011 (UTC) It looks much tidier separated like this. And the reason other articles aren't separated like this is that there is a lot more information here than there is on Batman (Christian Bale). There are a huge number of differences between Batman: Arkham Asylum and Batman: Arkham City, like Dr. Young's and Hugo Strange's profiles plus the interview tapes and trivia for each individual game, the world of the game encompasses a lot more. So rather than having one article with each section divided into Asylum and City we have two articles that link to each other where the information is clear about each game. As I already stated Nolan's Batman doesn't have as much information that warrants the article being split. - Doomlurker 14:01, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Hm, but then the proposed affiliation with the Arkham Wiki was supposed to address that issue anyway. The majority of the info was supposed to go over there, not here. Netherith 14:54, November 11, 2011 (UTC) :When the Arkham Wiki was suggested it was agreed that the information already on this wiki would remain. The articles were already divided before the Arkham Wiki was set up. It was never said that we would remove information from this Wiki just because it was on Arkham Wiki. - Doomlurker 15:19, November 11, 2011 (UTC) ::I never said remove. Perhaps we should leave this to a vote amongst the editors over wether or not the Arkham Asylum and Arkham City pages should be merged? Netherith 01:08, November 12, 2011 (UTC) The only editors reading this thread are the ones who want them merged. I discussed this with a number of editors before splitting them. They remain separate. - Doomlurker 19:43, November 12, 2011 (UTC) I personally think that we should merge them. [[User:Nightwing75|'Nightwing75 : ']][[User talk:Nightwing75|'Leave a message or die']] 19:45, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Death Do you acctually belive joker is dead? or is there a possiblity hes still alive? whats your take? Sorry man, but this page is to discuss how to organize this article and make it better, not to discuss plot points.-Thejokethatkills0617 Quotes section As with the "Joker (Batman: Arkham Asylum)" page, I added a "Quotes" section into this article, which contain any quotes of Joker talking to his men(during predator moments or "When Batman enters..." moment, etc). I'm not sure if some of them were needed(i.e. the ones that were most likely the "Clayface Joker"), but I thought as they were suppose to make Batman believe it's Joker, I thought they should come in. :Note: I did do some of the quotes, but I wasn't able to get all of the quotes. So if there are more quotes needed, any misspellings, OR if I put one in the wrong place, everyone's more than willing to fix that. I'm not sure if this was needed at all, but I thought I'd add it. :) -- On Stranger Tides, Arkham City 13:59, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Joker's Puppet So I was reading the page and about the part where it says Joker was using the dummy Scarface to mess with Harley... where does that happen in the comics? I read the Arkham City comics, but I didn't see that part, and I'm wondering if I just overlooked it or if it's somewhere else, because I would really like to read it. Shadic74 Talk|'''Contribs 02:06, April 12, 2012 (UTC) That came from the Batman: Arkham City Digital Exclusives that are found online; they are intertwined with the main AC series comics. There are seven chapters overall and the one with Harley and Scarface is the sixth one. Here's a link to all of them: http://www.comixology.com/search?search=Batman%3A+Arkham+City+Digital+Exclusives. They each cost 99 cents. Hope this helps.-thejokethatkills0617 Thanks for posting the link, I really appreciate it. Shadic74 Talk|'Contribs 03:01, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Joker's Final Message It says on the Wiki that he has one final sick twisted joke for Batman and Gotham. I've played Harley Quinn's Revenge and have not seen nor heard this tape. Where is it if, it does in fact exist? Or have people been playing tricks on these things again? IanBorlase 19:27, June 1, 2012 (UTC) That information comes from the new comic series Arkham City: End Game, which has confirmed to be canon and are being made with Rocksteady's input. The series explains what happened to Joker's body as well as his final plans for Gotham and Batman. So far there are two issues out in a series of six planned ones to be released weekly. Joker's message occurs within End Game and not in the actual DLC. Here's an article that explains it pretty well in an interview with the writer; http://www.ign.com/articles/2012/05/21/batman-caught-in-jokers-end-game -thejokethatkills0617 Arkham City: End Game comic series takes place partially before Harley Quinn's Reveng DLC, and after. The first chapter explained what happened after Batman: Arkham City, while the other five chapters will take place after the DLC. Hopefully, since Rocksteady will be putting their own input in the comics, there will be a hint to the next game. -Brett307 Joker's Death Maybe its possible that joker had clayface make a clay him and pretend to be him while he had a little bit of the cure putting it in Batman's other hand and escaping allowing him to return for a sequel and not a prequel. Joker is featured in ''Batman: Arkham Knight.